This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles, such as off-road vehicles, commercial/utility trucks used in construction and by contractors, tow trucks, plow trucks, and other utility work vehicles are often equipped with accessories such as winches, plows, lights, and compressors. The installation of these accessories as aftermarket items can be very complicated and time-consuming. In particular, each accessory requires an activation switch that can be preferably mounted within the cabin to allow the vehicle operator to operate the accessory from within the cabin. Accordingly, a great deal of wiring is required to connect the switches to the accessory and connect the accessory to the vehicle battery.
In addition, vehicle accessories such as winches require high-current (or capacity) cables which are expensive and which are currently limited to a single function for operating the winch.